everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
EmperorPeacock/Worldbuilding Sandbox
(REWORK) what it sounds like 'Atlantis' *'story:' generic *'origin:' greece *'location:' undersea *'royal family:' house of neptune *'characters:' marqueena *its underwater las vegas p much *hosts lots of horse races *neon colors 'Avalon' *'story:' arthurian legend *'origin:' britain *'location:' island *'royal family:' house of fay *'characters:' n/a *uhhh 'Bunnybury' *'story:' oz series *'origin:' land of oz *'location:' meadow *'royal family:' house of cottontail *'characters:' cadbury *i rlly have nothing to add that the book doesnt let on 'Camelot' *'story:' arthurian legend, a connecticut yankee in king arthur’s court *'origin:' scotland *'location:' woods/hills/coast *'royal family:' house of pendragon *'characters:' bertha *pls refer to here 'Dirtwater' *'story:' pecos bill *'origin:' texas *'location:' desert *'royal family:' n/a *'characters:' suellen *thank u bird for naming this dump *ur typical old west town *everyones itching to start a fight *its american so no straight up rulers but pecos is considered de facto mayor 'Fable Forest' *'story:' aesop’s fables *'origin:' greece *'location:' woods *'royal family:' house of jupiter *'characters:' miel *most aesop animals live here *its a territory of olympus *idyllic woodlands *any structures here are grecian *chastity, robin, and their descendants are supposed to rule here in the future 'Gillikin Village' *'story:' oz series *'origin:' land of oz *'location:' woods *'royal family:' house of north *'characters:' mombu *the village nearing the farm where mombi looks after tip *its v purple 'Golconda' *'story:' la bayadere *'origin:' india *'location:' jungle *'royal family:' house of hamsatti *'characters:' gandaki *hella decedant *royal colors are purple and gold 'Jinxland' *'story:' oz series *'origin:' land of oz *'location:' gorge *'royal family:' house of phearse *'characters:' jolene *if quadling country is the south then jinxland is tennessee *they got lots of music and fried chicken *they dont like to answer to the emerald city and prefer complete autonomy 'Land of Ix' *'story:' queen zixi of ix *'origin:' nonestica *'location:' woods/hills/coast *'royal family:' house of alixander *'characters:' trixi *thanks to the current zixi, its a top-rated fairyland *was p much glossed over before that *structures here are mostly marble *witchy stuff goes on here *keen on accessible education *equality of the classes is a big thing here *if oz is usa then ix can be mexico fight me 'Land of Mo' *'story:' the magical monarch of mo, oz series *'origin:' nonestica *'location:' coast *'royal family:' house of monroe *'characters:' lemony *its nonsensical like wonderland *but a m e r i c a n 'Lilim City' *'story:' n/a *'origin:' abrahamic nations *'location:' abrahamic hell *'royal family:' ??? *'characters:' devilyn *gangland-style big city *lots of generic demons come from here *ruled by one of the ars goetia kings but i dont care to pick one in particular 'Mangaboo' *'story:' oz series *'origin:' nonestica *'location:' underneath california *'royal family:' house of mangabiello *'characters:' asterion *the whole place is a millenarian cult *ppl dress in white *its in the book but all structures are literally glass 'Merryland' *'story:' dot and tot of merryland *'origin:' nonestica *'location:' valley *'royal family:' house of merriot *'characters:' dollkota, dollilah *50s culture *main form of recreation is carnivals 'Mikoto' *'story:' n/a *'origin:' japan *'location:' coast *'royal family:' house of yamato *'characters:' hoshiko, kishi *literally just a generic japanese city im sorry japan *big on science, especially astronomy *also celebrity and music *good w/ trade 'Mount Olympus' *'story:' aesop’s fables, cupid and psyche *'origin:' greece *'location:' mountains *'royal family:' house of jupiter *'characters:' chastity, robin, prosperity, virginia *appears in canon so also technically headcanons *operates like a gated community *idyllic small town vibes *the twelve olympians live in like a cul-de-sac *theres a main street *they have their own school that doesnt teach in destiny *royal colors are blue and gold *coexists in the same sky realm as the beanstalk kingdom from jack and the beanstalk and the rainbow kingdom from fairer-than-a-fairy 'Munchkin Village' *'story:' oz series *'origin:' munchkin country *'location:' woods *'royal family:' house of east *'characters:' bonnie *literally just a tourist town. the sun valley of oz *its small enough that the lollipop guild kinda just gets control of everything *cultural capital of munchkin country *the cobalts are like the vanderbilts of the place *headcanon theres a dorothy museum/hall of fame 'New Athens' *'story:' a midsummer night’s dream *'origin:' athens *'location:' coast *'royal family:' house of theseus *'characters:' hylla *p much just ancient athens restored *more olympus territory *neighbors the fairy kingdom but isnt officially affiliated 'Noland' *'story:' queen zixi of ix *'origin:' nonestica *'location:' coastal *'royal family:' house of nolan *'characters:' sissy, jason *generic european fairyland *answer to everything is war *succession is kinda screwed bc of the story sometimes *abide by rlly meaningless laws 'North Pole' *'story:' christmas folklore *'origin:' n/a *'location:' icy land mass *'royal family:' house of claus *'characters:' missy *oh man its rlly cutthroat here *the house of claus does not mess around *scandinavian???? idk *bird and i operate our christmas ocs here 'Oogaboo' *'story:' oz series *'origin:' winkie country *'location:' valley *'royal family:' house of soforth *'characters:' pozy *slummy small town *its rlly a nothing place 'Pailleterie' *'story:' the three musketeers *'origin:' france *'location:' hills *'royal family:' house of bourbon *'characters:' lulu, claude, cadou, yvette *encompasses irl paris, gascony, and versailles (somehow idk) *rlly baroque w/ heavy hints of clockwork *up there w/ the most popular kingdoms *they dont hate magic but they prefer to leave it out of their ways *name pulled from alexandre dumas' og birth name: "dumas davy de la pailleterie" 'Provintsiya' *'story:' iolanta *'origin:' russia *'location:' mountains *'royal family:' house of o’lanta *'characters:' cecilia *everything u’d expect from a russian kingdom *rlly small, like, its just a village and the palace *they got superb gardens tho *tbh i cant remember wholly why i named it that 'Scare City' *'story:' oz series *'origin:' quadling country *'location:' field *'royal family:' house of scarum *'characters:' morticia *literally just burton halloween town *palace looks like the addams house 'Seebania' *'story:' oz series *'origin:' munchkin country *'location:' ??? *'royal family:' house of alla bad *'characters:' jinx *genericly arabian 'Skeezer Isle' *'story:' oz series *'origin:' gillikin country *'location:' island *'royal family:' house of rex, house of krumbic *'characters:' rory, cooper *glorified resort *spanish villa style architecture *stained glass is rlly popular too 'Sottoterra' *'story:' the king of love *'origin:' italy *'location:' underground *'royal family:' house of love *'characters:' lina *rlly saccharine place *romantic architecture and fashion *royal colors are pink and brown 'Strasskyst' *'story:' n/a *'origin:' denmark *'location:' coast *'royal family:' house of charming *'characters:' lively *denmark if it was monaco *parties all the time *its a tourist kingdom *super teeny *monarchs are rlly shady *consider poseidon their patron *thank u sam for the name c: 'Tudor England' *'story:' the prince and the pauper, a christmas carol, the three musketeers *'origin:' england *'location:' ??? *'royal family:' house of tudor *'characters:' thomasine *its london what i can say *i rlly need to talk to zam abt all this 'Underworld' *'story:' cupid and psyche, faust *'origin:' greece *'location:' underground *'royal family:' house of hades *'characters:' coinstance *capital is called cthonia city *idk i have notes somewhere 'Unicorners' *'story:' oz series *'origin:' munchkin country *'location:' woods *'royal family:' house of unicorner *'characters:' rhea *more tribal than monarchy *its just rlly pretty *nature-oriented *gems and precious materials everywhere *good work ethic 'White Kingdom/Schneebengebirge' *'story:' snow white and the seven dwarves, the glass coffin, little red riding hood *'origin:' germany *'location:' hills/woods *'royal family:' house of white, house of queen *'characters:' glassidy *the premiere fairytale kingdom *has a large capital city (im fond of the name 'whitechapel'), just outside white castle and a ways away from the eah campus thats sort of the berlin of ever after *name is just a portmanteau of siebengebirge and the german word for snow (as far as i could find dont quiz me on german pls) 'Zazamanc' *'story:' arthurian legend *'origin:' morocco *'location:' desert/coast *'royal family:' house of schoye *'characters:' jupiter *morocco if it had the structure of camelot and arthurian legend *relevant stuff 'Ones I Wanna Develop' *blanca flor kingdom *field mouse kingdom (oz) *flathead/mountaineer kingdom (oz) *generic roman kingdom *phreex *purple spider kingdom (oz) *snow queen flower kingdom *sun top mountain (oz) *witchcraft of maeve-marie kingdom(s) 'External Links' *pinterest board (decided to hide it for now bc i wanna shift the format around but ill leave the link up so i remember it exists) 'Disclaimers' everyone has their own methods of interpreting the realm in which eah tells its stories and thats perfectly valid!! eah is such a cool fandom for worldbuilding and i rlly like seeing what everyone thinks abt the universe and how they develop their fanon kingdoms as well as the existing ones we get peaks at : D with that being said, i wanna make it clear that, while my ocs abide by what i list on this page, i dont expect anyone who has their ocs interacting w/ mine to follow any of this whatsoever. interactions ≠ mandatory views on the setting and this page will detail the ideas and headcanons my ocs in particular answer to these are what i gather to be the most commonly asked questions regarding the world of eah and ill be answering them based on what i prefer to believe. hopefully this answers any questions abt why i write my ocs the way i do sometimes : p what is ever after?: in my headcanons, ever after is the blanket term that refers to the "hemisphere" containing settings that arent explicitly otherworldly; so pretty much the majority of realms. to me, its not a singular kingdom and has no sovereign. like our irl planet earth, it has large landmasses and nations within those masses as stated, otherworldly realms such as oz (and its neighboring lands), neverland, wonderland, avalon, etc. are all located in a separate hemisphere (btw im str8 up ignoring this map bc it doesnt align w/ anything canon has told us in the slightest. olympus is not next to the dark forest frick u) where do snow white's dominions begin and end?: canon explicitly states that snow white rules the kingdom wherein eah is set, but i dont recall it ever being layed down that snow white "rules ever after". so, according to my lore, snow white rules a single but super prominent kingdom within the world of realm ever after and is v much a first among equals, but she doesnt rule over other monarchies in any way other than by popular opinion do real countries and cities exist?: there are so many excellent arguments as to why real world cultures should exist in any fairytale media, so i strive to acknowledge that even in this fantasy fandom, my fanon includes the culture of the fairytales i use and do not use. however, this doesnt mean i go by any "eah is strictly in the real world" theories which, while entirely viable and in no way lesser than what i view the setting as, its not how i choose to look at things ive probably lost u at this point. what i mean is that, while real world culture exists per my own lore, the white kingdom isnt exclusively a state in the federal republic of germany, nor does mount olympus have to address every history of the nation of the hellenic republic. instead, i blatantly utilize counterpart cultures and state that while snow white's kingdom isnt necessarily in germany, the fantasy continent-of-sorts it occupies may as well be fairytale germany given all the parallels in all but name, government, and certain aspects of its history (i should note that i take immense inspiration and worldbuilding cues in this context from the homelands setting of the fables comic) what is the relationship between eah's world and mh's world?: this ones thankfully pretty simple to me. eah and mh are sister-dimensions. different realms, but they neighbor each other in the spectrum of whatever multiverse mattel wants to introduce. they have their own versions of the same irl concepts (scaris vs. fairis, finn's species of mermaid vs. meeshell's, etc), but certain planes of existence exist between them (like olympus or the ghost dimension). in addition, whats fiction in one of them is reality in the other (fairytales are complete fantasy in mh, while creatures like dracula and frankenstein are just non-repeated classical literature in eah). think the dc or marvel multiverses: theyre subtly different, but rely on all the same constants extra note: im working on a whole ass doc detailing the structure and names of my personal worldbuilding and ill link it when completed :D Category:Subpages